Experiment: GOLD
by syntax glory
Summary: Seiftis. Can science bring about love through controlled experimenting? A group of scientists have come to Balamb Garden, and have set their sights on Quistis and Seifer to serve as the variables.
1. Chapter One

Experiment: GOLD CHAPTER ONE 

**+++**

Disclaimer: Squaresoft with its golden excellence owns ff8. (I'm trying to make my disclaimer related, LOL)

Author's Note: This is like a strange scientific romance, if you understand the "experimental" process. This was fun to write because it was somewhat kooky. There are curses fully displayed, and I noticed the error of my rating in _It's Been Awhile_ since I realized my peers have known these cusses for quite awhile… I can't believe I made Seifer a Peeping Tom in my first Quiefer fic!!!

**+++**

Gold, it was all gold.

Plainly stated, the verity of this was past its input's efficiency. That fact was simple to comprehend and let one's mind grasp. The reality was not difficult to understand either. The only problem was the two factors that served the concept. They were as different as day and night. Factor A was haughty and laid back, even lazy if you will. Factor B, on the other hand, was more humble and tended to be a perfectionist, a prude as some consider. What was the purpose of this whole experiment?

It was to designate experimental love as a high-chance possibility when the world's best minds assimilate at a convention to analyze a situation and its sectors. Science had been unusually beneficial to humanity. This sort of trial had yet to ripen before it could be plucked and tested. It was only a matter of time before people began asking, "Can science help me find my true love?" Was this even feasible?

The answer, in my opinion, was yes. After all, when intellectuals came together and studied certain aspects in an assured testing, anything was possible. Therefore, after much deliberation, I set this idea upon our masterminds, and my theory won out at the exposition. Now, we had to conduct this test with two extremely opposite subjects, unwilling and unknowing. Everyone else would know, but confidentiality was a feature we had to honor lest the subjects rebelled and destroyed the fragile intention.

Consequently, we came upon Balamb Garden. Who was we, you may ask. It was twelve people of high recognition for their scientific work as trailblazers throughout this blessed world. We had recently spoken with a Commander Leonhart and the Headmaster who wholeheartedly agreed to our investigation. That was fortunate. Our first likelihood was ruled out when we noted a young childish-looking onyx-haired girl cling to the Commander affectionately. With reciprocated motions from the Commander, we threw out the idea of him as a variable.

We went on. Much to our chagrin, we found nothing more than people enjoying the taste and texture of each other's facial regions. It had been exactly two hours and six minutes since we had arrived by train to the small coastal town of Balamb and walked towards the now dormant mobile Garden. However, our patience was rewarded when we chanced upon a slim female who was charitable enough to give up her time and direct us around. Instantly, we nodded in secret agreement. She would be a factor. 

Feigning exhaustion, we were waved off politely to a guest section in the large academy. There we encountered a slob of a human, lounging around as he brandished his weapon and kept a scowl on his face. Could he be the other variable? We exchanged this detailed and abnormally short-lived transcript.

PROBABLE FACTOR: LOOKS LIKE WE GOT OURSELVES SOME ALMIGHTY GENIUSES.

OURSELVES: WE PREFER THE TERM "SCIENTISTS," THANK YOU VERY MUCH, SIR.

PROBABLE FACTOR: AREN'T WE TOUCHY AND PRUDISH? TCH, I THOUGHT YOU "SCIENTISTS" WEREN'T SO NERVED AND FINICKY. BY THE WAY, DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL ME "SIR" YOU ASSHOLES.

OURSELVES: PLEASE, COULD YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO US? WE HAVE RECENTLY ARRIVED AND ARE QUITE INTERESTED IN BEFRIENDING THE WHOLE OF THIS GARDEN.

PROBABLE FACTOR: YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FUCKING WELCOME WAGON OUTTA ME? [THREATENING TONE]

OURSELVES: NO, OF COURSE NOT. NEVER MIND OUR REQUEST, YOUNG MAN. [MATTER IS WAVED OFF IN A CASUAL DEMEANOR]

PROBABLE FACTOR: TCH, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, ALWAYS CHANGING THEIR FUCKING SMART-ASS MINDS.

OURSELVES: GOOD DAY YOUNG MAN. [ENDS]****

The conversation was brief and rather curt but we had gathered enough data to satisfy ourselves for this day. As rude and foul-mouthed as this man was, we wished to prove our hypothesis of matching up people as different as day and night on the outside, but similar on the inside, personality wise. 

After all, our variables had been discovered. Now our next step of the lengthy procedure is to begin conversing with them and their friends to learn more. 

In all, we hope to spend no more than six months located here in Balamb Garden experimenting and attempting to prove a complicated speculation.

+++

Author's Note: Ok, I'm greedy. At least three reviews???


	2. Chapter Two

Experiment: GOLD CHAPTER TWO 

**+++**

Disclaimer: The golden thread that signifies my rights to FF8 have snapped, because I will never own it.

Author's Note: I'm trying to lay off the heavy language, replacing you-know-what with frickin'. So, what'd you think of chapter two?

**+++**

Continuing onto day two of our experiment, we have yet to plan new variables to affect our factors. A list was quickly suggested, however its contents did not merit enough to satisfy our tastes. After much deliberation, we remembered yesterday's plan to converse with the factors' friends. We would interview Factor B's companions first, as they probably were sociable and pleasant just like herself.

OURSELVES: GOOD MORNING. WE ARE THE NEW GUESTS OF BALAMB GARDEN, COMMANDER… LEONHART, AM I CORRECT?

LEONHART: YES, THE HEADMASTER HAS INFORMED ME. OF US ALL, I'D LIKE TO EXTEND AN OLIVE BRANCH TO YOU AND YOUR TEAM FOR VISITING OUR GARDEN. THE BLACK-HAIRED GIRL IS RINOA HEARTILLY, THE BROWN-HAIRED ONE IS SELPHIE TILMITT-

TILMITT: BOOYAKA! 

LEONHART: [GLARES AT TILMITT] THE BLONDE-HAIRED BOY IS ZELL DINCHT AND THE COWBOY IS IRVINE KINNEAS.

KINNEAS: ANY PRETTY GIRL SCIENTISTS? [TILMITT PUNCHES HIM ON THE SHOULDER- WE CONCLUDE THEY ARE HAVING A PETTY RELATIONSHIP THAT HAS SOME POTENTIAL]

DINCHT: WHAT TIME IS IT? I DON'T WANNA MISS OUT ON HOT DOGS AGAIN! [WHINES IMMATURELY]

OURSELVES: [CLEAR THROATS] AHEM, WE'D LIKE TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THIS GARDEN AND ITS ELITE MEMBERS, IF YOU WILL.

HEARTILLY: WELL, QUISTIS [FACTOR B] IS BUSY GRADING PAPERS- SHE LOST HER JOB AS AN INSTRUCTOR A LONG TIME AGO BUT GOT IT REINSTATED. NOW SHE TEACHES ABOUT JUNCTIONING AND MONSTERS. SHE'S ALSO A SUBSTITUTE, JUST IN CASE, YOU KNOW.

TILMITT: ANYWAYS, THIS GARDEN IS MODERN AND IT'S ONLY 25 YEARS OLD. OUR HEADMASTER CID KRAMER WAS THE ONE WHO CONCEIVED THE IDEA AND WITH SOME… UH OUTSIDE FUNDING, IT WAS BUILT.

OURSELVES: THANK YOU. NOW WHAT ABOUT THE POPULACE?

KINNEAS: THERE'S ONLY ABOUT 350 PEOPLE TOTAL. 200 OF THEM ARE SEEDS. 50 ARE STAFF AND 100 ARE SEED CANDIDATES.

DINCHT: I'M A SEED! [COMMENT IS MET WITH DISGRUNTLED DEMEANORS AND ROLLING EYES]

LEONHART: OF THE 200 SEEDS, ONLY 50 ARE ELITE MEMBERS, INCLUDING US ALL AND QUISTIS.

OURSELVES: AH, VERY INTERESTING. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO TELL US?

HEARTILLY: HM… THERE'S A TRAINING CENTER WHERE REAL MONSTERS ROAM, BUT YOU GOTTA BE CAREFUL, THERE'S NASTY T-REXAURS IN THERE AND ZELL "ACCIDENTALLY" INTRODUCED SOME MARBOROS AND HEXADRAGONS. 

DINCHT: HEY! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT- IN FACT IRVINE WAS THE ON-

TILMITT: [INTERRUPTS] WE HAVE A QUAD WHERE FESTIVITIES CAN HAPPEN AND I'M PLANNING A MIDSUMMER FAIR RIGHT NOW, AND YOU CAN ALL HELP! [GRINS] 

OURSELVES: WE'D LOVE TO, BUT IT DEPENDS ON OUR SPARE TIME, MISS TILMITT. [WE STRONGLY DOUBT THE TIME]

LEONHART: IS THAT ALL? [IMPATIENT]

OURSELVES: OF COURSE, AND THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING COURTEOUS. [ENDS]

Overall, this proves that Factor B and her coterie of friends are extremely considerate and willing to help. Now, we are going to communicate with Factor A's comrades who are listlessly milling about.

OURSELVES: GREETINGS TO YOU THREE.

ALMASY: [FACTOR A] AW CRAP, THESE "SCIENTISTS" ARE BACK. FUUJIN, RAIJIN, REMEMBER I TOLD YOU 'BOUT THEM? [FUUJIN IS APPARENTLY THE SILVER-HAIRED GIRL PLAYING DISTRACTEDLY WITH A PINWHEEL AND RAIJIN IS THE BURLY DARK-SKINNED MAN]

FUUJIN: CONCEITED. [STARES FIXEDLY AT US]

RAIJIN: WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOIN' HERE 'ROUND OUR CRIB?

OURSELVES: [RAIJIN'S CRUDE LANGUAGE SUFFOCATES HIS WORDS] WE STRONGLY DOUBT THE FACT OF YOU THREE OWNING THIS SMALL AREA BY THE DIRECTORY.

FUUJIN: _POSSE_. 

RAIJIN: HEAR THAT SEIFER? THEY THINK THEY'RE SO SMART WITH THEIR BIG WORDS AND FANCY WHITE COATS. HELL- THEY THINK WE ARE _THE THREE_ OR SOMETHING. PFT, LOSERS. WE'RE THE _POSSE_.

ALMASY: TCH, I KNOW RIGHT? WHY DON'T YOU ALL TAKE YOUR FRICKIN' BRAINS ELSEWHERE TO BE DROOLED OVER. WE ARE NOT MEMBERS OF THE FAN CLUB DEDICATED TO THE "WHITE-COATED SCIENTISTS ARE COOL!"

FUUJIN: AFFIRMATIVE. [EVIDENTLY, SHE SPEAKS IN ONE-WORD PHRASES]

OURSELVES: WE ARE MERELY TRYING TO EDUCATE OURSELVES MORE IN THE NATURAL ROUTINE OF THIS GARDEN AND ITS INHABITANTS.

ALMASY: WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU FRICKIN' BRAINIACS? CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS, "GO AWAY" OR "LEAVE US BE?" 

OURSELVES: ALAS, WE ARE DISGUSTED ENOUGH WITH YOUR IMPUDENCE AND WILL LEAVE TH-THIS _GROUP_ ALONE. [ENDS]

Having recorded the previous two conversations, we set out to making a complicated yet detailed mapping chart of our next day's plans. The experiments will be thought out and we shall begin to conduct them tomorrow.

+++

Author's Note: Read and review. Btw, do Raijin and Fuujin have official last names? And yet again- 2 more reviews??? ~.*


	3. Chapter Three

Experiment: GOLD CHAPTER THREE 

**+++**

Disclaimer: The gold rays of the sun have shown the light- Squaresoft is the owner of Final Fantasy VIII.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and shortness of chapter 3- I was in a bad period of "Math is my demise."

**+++**

Our reflections of each factor have been completed as we now converse quietly in the meeting room on the second floor. Unfortunately, this Garden holds merely one small elevator, fitting at most, three people at a time. This was indeed a trouble to us as we had a tight schedule. In addition, the elevator was quite slow as it took its time traveling between the first and second floors. Fifteen precious minutes bit the dust, as in groups of four; we were transported to our room.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to our complex minds, we were all assembled together in the plainly furnished room. 

Wholeheartedly, we agreed on creating one variable environment at a time, to not complicate the already delicate experiment. The idea of deceiving both factors and trapping them in one empty room was too simple and pathetic. We needed something multifarious, something that showed even a tinge of our brilliance.

Pens tapped divertingly against the wooden desks as we sat still and concentrated. 

At last, a plan was, indeed an exceptional one. Why not involve the headmaster in the experiment? We could ask of a counterfeit mission for him to assign to Miss Trepe and Mr. Almasy.

This seemed simple, but complicating things only muddled them up, most of the time. For this, we did not need a mass of notes to remember and keep track of. 

The stratagem was interesting, yet there was a flaw. We had to be able to note their movements and comments. Then it was decided that we should include one of us as a supposed "third wheel." An inconspicuous recorder would be pinned to their collar and they would remember carefully the mission's events. We inquired among ourselves who had the sharpest memory among us and then chose the quiet Mica, for her keen memory. 

Mica would feign interest in how these missions were operated, and with a bit of luck, she would be able to experience the term Mr. Kramer calls "Teamwork." Collaboration, "…cooperation is as vital a thing is as loyalty… sense of pride as SeeD." 

Phase One of Experiment GOLD was half-complete. We had only to see if Cid was in the frame of mind to agree without any dangerous hesitance. 

+++

Author's Note: Read and review- your reviews sustain me! +2 more?


	4. Chapter Four

Experiment: GOLD CHAPTER FOUR 

**+++**

Disclaimer: There is no need for an experiment to prove Squaresoft is the rightful owner of FF8.

Author's Note: And now- this is extremely long- making up for the shortness from chapter three. The GF compatibility thing and monster info are all wrong too, lol since I haven't played in a long time.

**+++**

Apparently, Cid Kramer is an amiable man who is easily persuaded. 

OURSELVES: GOOD MORNING MR. KRAMER. 

KRAMER: WHY HELLO EVERYONE. HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING IN GARDEN? OH YES, PLEASE, CALL ME CID. [FUMBLES WITH GLASSES]

OURSELVES: WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU COULD AID US IN OUR EXPERIMENT. WE ARE WILLING TO PAY THE EXPENSES.

KRAMER: NONSENSE! I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO HELP YOU IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE.

OURSELVES: WOULD YOU BE GENEROUS ENOUGH TO CONCEIVE A FALSE MISSION FOR MISS QUISTIS TREPE AND SEIFER ALMASY?

KRAMER: WHA- OH, OF COURSE, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO DO SUCH A THING. WHEN?

OURSELVES: HMM, THURSDAY? WE NEED TWO DAYS TO PLAN OUT ALL THE SCHEMATICS OF THE EXPERIMENTAL PROCESS IN, WHICH THERE IS MANY A FACTOR TO BE PLANNED OUT.

KRAMER: OF COURSE THEN. IS THAT ALL? [WE NOD] ALL RIGHT, HAVE A GOOD DAY, SIRS AND MADAMS. [ENDS]

The view of this rather lenient headmaster is easily conceived. The rough work of the experiment has been established. The only thought we had as of current was to what kind of bogus assignment was to be instituted that would intertwine with our plans.

As we strode down the hallway towards the elevator, a lively young man crashed into us. From the force of the impact, it was obvious he had been running. 

Our only recorder was destroyed, having been crushed quietly under the garish red sneaker of the man whom we recognized as Mr. Zell Dincht. He apologized profusely, but regret does not repair broken things and remorse did not refurbish our recorder. An hour would be wasted fabricating a new recorder. It was fortunate enough we had brought much of our technical lab equipment. However, this minor upset paved the way to an idea.

Dincht was like a rampaging Tyrannosaurus Rex that crushed whatever was in his warpath, as Doyle had compared. Ah, the humanities genius's analogy went well, for our mission factor was complete. It would be simple, to create a task in which Trepe and Almasy were to slay monsters in the nearby region of Caudal. Caudal was teeming with reptilian life, dangerous with gleaming sharp fangs and keen claws. Yet, with two top SeeDs, they posed no danger at all.

Doyle hurried back to Mr. Kramer's office to inform him and we waited for his return. Five minutes later, he returned and we went back to our private room so the electrically gifted Eyras could build a recorder.

+++

It was Thursday, and an auspicious morning with the blinding glare of insolation that was well absorbed by the glass windows. Mica pinned the minute device to her collar. She had on her a Tempest Rod, a temperamental weapon best suited to her volatile personality and skill. 

We bade her farewell and she left without a word.

+++ (Very inaccurate- I haven't played in such a long time!)

SEIFER: WHY IS IT THAT I'M STUCK ON THIS HELLHOLE MISSION WITH TWO SNOBBY HAGS? AND WHY DO I ONLY GET ALEXANDER? HE'S THE WEIRDEST GF.

QUISTIS: ALEXANDER IS NOT A WEIRD GF, BUT RATHER ONE OF THE BEST. 

SEIFER: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE IFRIT, CERBERUS AND BAHAMUT! IT'S NOT FAIR! SQUALL GIVES MICA EDEN FOR TODAY! WHY CAN'T I HAVE ED-

QUISTIS: ALEXANDER IS ONE OF THE BEST GF, WITH AN EXTREMELY STRONG HOLY ATTACK. SOME WOULD THINK, SEIFER, THAT WITH THOSE CRIMSON CROSSES EMBLAZONED ON YOUR COAT, YOU WOULD BELIEVE IN HOLY THINGS.

MICA: PLEASE STOP BICKERING.

[THREE BEHEMOTHS APPEAR]

MICA: LEVEL 98 WITH 84000 HP APIECE. 

QUISTIS: BAHAMUT! [SUMMONS GF]

SEIFER: DEMON SLICE! [9999 DAMAGE TO LEFT BEHEMOTH]

[BAHAMUT INJURES ALL BEHEMOTHS, 9999 DAMAGE APIECE]

MICA: EDEN! [SUMMONS GF]

SEIFER: DEMON SLICE! [9999 DAMAGE TO LEFT BEHEMOTH]

[EDEN INJURES ALL BEHEMOTHS, 9999 DAMAGE APIECE]

QUISTIS: IFRIT! [SUMMONS GF]

[IFRIT INJURES ALL BEHEMOTHS, 9999 DAMAGE APIECE]

[BEHEMOTH STRIKES AT QUISTIS, BRINGING HER DOWN TO 859 HP]

QUISTIS: SHOCKWAVE PULSAR! [LIMIT BREAK FOR 9999 DAMAGE, ATTACKING ALL BEHEMOTHS]

MICA: EDEN! [SUMMONS GF]

SEIFER: ALEXANDER! [SUMMONS GF]

QUISTIS: BAHAMUT! [SUMMONS GF]

[EDEN INJURES ALL BEHEMOTHS, 9999 DAMAGE APIECE. ALEXANDER INJURES ALL BEHEMOTH, 9999 DAMAGE APIECE. BAHAMUT INJURES ALL BEHEMOTHS, 9999 DAMAGE APIECE. ALL THIS GOES ON UNTIL THE MONSTERS ARE KILLED AND EXPERIENCE AND ITEMS ARE GIVEN.]

MICA: WELL, THAT WAS A LONG BATTLE.

SEIFER: YOU SHOULD SEE ME FIGHTING MALBOROS. TAKES LONGER. [ARROGANT]

QUISTIS: STOP BRAGGING. 

SEIFER: WHAT, IS THE INSTRUCTOR GOING TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP?

QUISTIS: I DIDN'T SAY THAT.

SEIFER: DENIAL. YOU CAN NEVER ADMIT ANYTHING THAT WOULD BREAK DOWN YOUR LITTLE FAÇADE.

QUISTIS: LIKEWISE FOR YOU.

SEIFER: AREN'T WE SO DRAMATIC?

QUISTIS: I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A DRAMA QUEEN, Y-YOU INSIGNIFICANT, ARROGANT, IMMATURE JERK!

SEIFER: STOP WITH THE ADJECTIVES UNLESS YOU'RE TRYING TO PROVE TO ME YOU'RE A THESAURUS. HM, WHY DON'T WE LOOK UP "PRUDE"?

QUISTIS: YOU'RE PROBLEMATIC, YOU KNOW THAT?

SEIFER: AND I WONDER HOW MANY TIMES YOU'VE SAID THAT.

QUISTIS: NOT LIKE YOU TO KEEP A MEMORY.

SEIFER: NOT LIKE YOU TO BE SO COMMITTED TO AN ARGUMENT.

QUISTIS: JUST SHUT UP.

SEIFER: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME.

[POINTLESS ARGUING CONTINUES ON AND ON. THERE ARE NO MORE MONSTERS THAT ENCOUNTER.]

MICA: PERHAPS WE SHOULD RETURN TO GARDEN.

QUISTIS: A WISE SUGGESTION. COME, LET'S GET ON THE RAGNAROK.

+++

Mica returned, tired, simply handing the recorder to us without a word. She abruptly fell into a deep sleep and we decided it wise to withhold the playing of the tape till tomorrow.

+++++

AN: Three more reviews??? Please… I need reviews to support this fic, it's getting harder to write for some strange reason…


	5. Chapter Five

Experiment: GOLD CHAPTER FIVE 

**+++**

Disclaimer: If Squaresoft were gold, you would be fool's gold to think ff8 was mine. 

Author's Note: I've considered things and now know how many chapters this will be. There might also be an alternate ending for those people who do not like straightforwardly mushy endings.

**+++++**

After we had reviewed the tape's contents, we concluded the usual love-hate relationship would be best to induce upon Factor A and B. Factor A enjoyed teasing more than Factor B. From Miss Trepe's tone of voice, it was easily deduced that she did not like her mission at all, with an imperious teammate taunting her half the time. She sounded exasperated and ready to snap in a second's notice. Mr. Almasy clearly relished his opportunity to further irritate his unruffled former Instructor. 

Mica had explained the more murky details of the transcript, and a Phase 2 was now in order. It would take some time to decide upon the phase's structures. 

A while ago, we had noted a coterie of both boys and girls trailing after Miss Trepe as she indifferently walked on. Apparently, these were fans of her. It was highly possible they could provide additional information that was still valuable to us.

We inquired with one who called herself Beatrice and learned that Factor B had become a SeeD at 15 and was once again the youngest Instructor. It was quite an accomplishment for Quistis Trepe, and she must have been relatively pressured by this prodigy status. The group called themselves Trepies, affectionately after their beloved idol's surname. 

Perhaps one of them would come into use, but we would need hope a similar group pursued Factor A. After all, if both factors did not have equalities, there would be no purpose or strong intention for pursuing our present frame of mind's interest. 

With luck, as we strolled around, we discovered a silly clique of giggling girls who were stalking Seifer Almasy. Unlike the moderately callous Miss Trepe, he was visibly irked and began threatening them with his gunblade while snarling foul words. To no avail, they continued following him, laughing more as they were being insulted. We did not wish to converse with one of those self-involved girls, but we had no choice, in the name of science.

OURSELVES: GOOD AFTERNOON MISS. MAY WE ASK OF YOUR NAME?

GIRL #1: OH, THIS IS A BAD TIME! I AM LANA, OK? [HER ATTENTION IS STILL UPON ALMASY] SEIFER! WAIT UP!

GIRL #2: [SEIZES OPPORTUNITY TO SPEAK] HELLO HELLO! MY NAME IS WILLA! I'M SEED RANK 12! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN HELP YOU WITH? [GUSHES EXCESSIVELY, HAS NO SHAME]

GIRL #3: I'M ALEXANDRA AND I'M AT SEED RANK 15. I CAN HELP YOU TOO! [SEEMINGLY JUMPS WITH JOY]

OURSELVES: ACTUALLY, YES. WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE FOR TRACKING SEIFER ALMASY?

WILLA: [BEGINS SHRIEKING] YOU DON'T KNOW? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? UNDER A ROCK? [CALMS DOWN TO A DEGREE] ANYWAYS, SEIFER IS LIKE THE HOTTEST GUY IN ALL OF BALAMB GARDEN AND HE WAS LIKE A BAD GUY DURING THE SORCERESS WAR BUT HE CAME BACK- WHAT A MAN! SO HE'S LIKE SO COOL AND THRILLING BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN HE MIGHT GO ALL-

ALEXANDRA: [CUTS HER FRIEND OFF] SEIFER IS SO, OH MY HYNE, SEXY! HE'S LIKE ALL HOT AND DANGEROUS AND IT'D BE **SO** COOL IF HE LIKE ASKED ME OUT OR SOMETHING-

OURSELVES: [INTERRUPT HER] AHEM. THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION.

WILLA: OH, IT'S NO PROBLEM AT ALL. BY THE WAY, IF YOU EVER NEED ME, CALL ME WILLA ALMASY. [SIGHS DREAMILY] HYNE… HE'S MELTING WAX, YOU KNOW THAT? LOOK! HERE HE COMES AGAIN! SEIFER! WOOHOO, SEIFER! [WAVES FRANTICALLY. ALMASY STORMS AWAY]

ALEXANDRA: YOU JUST MADE HIM LEAVE! [HANDS ON HER HIPS] ANYWAYS, YOU CAN TALK TO US ABOUT SEIFER _ANYTIME_. I'LL BE ALEXANDRA ALMASY. [GRINS] 

OURSELVES: …THANK YOU. [ENDS]

We have two fan groups vying for their hero's interest. Beatrice would be an unknowing aide to our experiment, as would Alexandra, considering how Miss Willa is rather too wild for our use and Lana too huffy. 

An excellent idea would be to plan our next phase and initiate it. Perhaps a strangely straightforward idea was in its stages, as we considered it to be. Outright lies would be too direct and obvious. We needed to have slyness and sneakiness, with no qualms or regrets towards our work. Otherwise, everything was for nothing. 

Would a standard dinner date told to each factor by different people be a useful stepping-stone? Or would it be better if we conducted a more mundane thing? Another mission would certainly not last long, for they would probably be wary of the idea of both of them working together again. 

We had taken note of their unique personalities, and designated fitting descriptions under each name. With the correct measurements and a decent amount of providence, this scientifically established love-hate relationship would grow and flourish. Beatrice would inform Quistis Trepe of a meeting to be held in a room unknown yet. Alexandra would notify Seifer Almasy of the same thing. 

If both factors had large trust-capacities and gullibility, this phase would succeed.

+++++

AN: Ok, I will be grateful. TWO REVIEWS or I slit your throats! Nah, kidding. I'd just like to thank everyone who's been keeping up and reviewing each chapter- you make the writing world a better place! 


	6. Chapter Six

**EXPERIMENT: GOLD****CHAPTER SIX**

**Disclaimer: **The world is close-minded. You can tell by the way everyone has to write a pointless disclaimer. Final Fantasy VIII is Squaresoft's, and yeah I would kill to own it. ^__^

**Author's Notes:**

Being a senior can kill- trust me, between the studying and reckless exams, I've hardly time to simply sit down at the computer and type my fingers off. Anyways, I apologize for the hiatus, and now I've got a term paper to write!

I think this chapter was pretty much ok, but the reviews decide it. The following chart was inspired by AngelStorm's _Fight the Future_ fic_._ Read it, =), it is great.                      

+++

Factor A: Seifer Almasy                                                 Factor B: Quistis Trepe

_Age: 18                                                                         Age: 18_

_DOB: December 22                                                         DOB: October 4_

_Height: 6'1"                                                                   Height: 5'6"_

_Weapon: Hyperion                                                          Weapon: Save the Queen_

_Hair: Blonde                                                                  Hair: Blonde_

Eyes: Green                                                                  Eyes: Blue 

_Arrogant                                                                                    Modest_

_Rude                                                                             Courteous_

_Superficial                                                                     Worldly_

_Hides behind smugness                                                          Hides sorrow behind a façade_

_Problematic                                                                   Strives to achieve her goals_

Perhaps we could put into correct use the age-old proverb, if it could be considered one, "Opposites attract." After all, from the contents, we had deemed them as different as night and day. 

The two factors shared no physical similarities with the exclusion of their general hair color. However, even at that point, it did not match up. For one thing, Factor B had honey blonde hair while Factor A had gold hair. So despite a universal trait that was even then different, there had to be some physical alikeness. What it was, we did not know but we intended to find out.

Nevertheless, there were more important things to move onto. We had to find a way to combine the use of the two admirers, Miss Beatrice and Miss Alexandra, along with a dinner "date" in which the two girls would go to their respective idols to deliver a message.

To suggest a meeting would be too risky and had the odds against its success. Factor A despised formal events like conferences. Factor B was smart and knew about all the planned events six months into the future through informative conversation with the headmaster's secretary, Xu. By over-embellishing the coined up term of "emergency meeting" would only prove our downfall and the discovery of our experimenting by the factors.

A dinner date proposition was put forth and we decided it worthy of use. The only problem would be how we could monitor their every move if this date was to be in the least, romantic, drawing out supposedly innate fondness for the other. After all, one did not skulk into a restaurant and install a complicated network of hidden cameras and wires. There was also obviously no ability to have one of us accompany them, as it would offset any hiding romanticism.

Then Doyle suggested us making two reservations at one of the grandest restaurants possible. One reservation would ask for a table for two whilst the other would request a table for a party of twelve. If luck would run its unpredictable course in the name of science, we would be able to monitor the factors while enjoying a good meal served by pleasant waiters who knew their way to making a large tip.

Therefore, Mica called a restaurant, exclusive to the overly wealthy in Deling City, called Château in commemoration of the enormous palaces the rich had once resided in. She requested two reservations tonight at the hour of eight and was, surprisingly enough; granted them. 

There was need now for two fancy invitations that were to be delivered to the factors. Using common typing paper would not do at all. We needed something thick, with the air of lavishness. We decided to send Eyras out to a stationery store nearby in Balamb to buy a small pack of extravagant paper. 

He returned within a third of an hour with a fifty-pack, due to the unfortunate packing terms these companies conjured. However, it would not matter now.

Using a reed pen dipped constantly in ink, Mica began writing out the two invitations with a talented hand. Carefully and laboriously, she worked at each letter until she finally completed the requests. Airing them lightly, she soon deemed it worthy of being dry and made sure her folded crease was near perfect. Now we would summon the two fans.

Xu was more than kind enough to offer the use of the intercom and soon an announcement was made over the whole of Garden, probably frightening the two girls. They appeared in record time, with worried faces pasty from fear.

[CONVERSATION BEGINS]

BEATRICE: [STAMMERS] Y-YES?

ALEXANDRA: [MERELY STANDS RIGID FROM DREAD]

MICA: I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT, BEATRICE AND ALEXANDRA, IF YOU COULD DELIVER A MESSAGE TO MISS QUISTIS TREPE AND MISTER SEIFER ALMASY, RESPECTIVELY. [HOLDS THE TWO INVITATIONS]

BEATRICE: [OVERCOMES TERROR AND GRINS] SURE!

ALEXANDRA: [EYES LIGHT UP] GREAT! NOW SEIFER CAN'T NOT TALK TO ME NOW… *SIGH* SEIFER…

[THE WAY IN WHICH THE TWO GIRLS AUTOMATICALLY CHANGE THEIR EMOTIONS SO QUICKLY IS RATHER ASTOUNDING]

EYRAS: [CLEARS THROAT] AHEM. HERE ARE THE TWO INVITATIONS. IT'D DO YOU BEST TO SHOW SOME RESPECT AND PRIVACY, LADIES. ALL WE WANT YOU TO DO IS DELIVER THEM. THAT IS ALL.

BEATRICE: [GRINS] ANYTHING YOU SAY. [BEGINS TALKING TO HERSELF] AH, A NICE CONVERSATION WITH QUISTIS… WHAT A PROSPECT!

ALEXANDRA: [GIGGLES FLIRTATIOUSLY IN AN INWARD MANNER] MY DEAR SEIFER… HOW I CAN'T WAIT TO FEEL YOUR LIPS NIBBLING AT MY OWN, YOUR ARMS HUGGING ME, YOUR COMFORTING EMBRACE AROUND ME, YOUR GREAT COLOGNE RUBBING OFF OF YOU ONTO ME-

EYRAS: [INTERRUPTS CURTLY] IT WOULD NOT DO FOR YOU TO DAWDLE ABOUT DAYDREAMING, MISS ALEXANDRA. IF YOU BELIEVE FANTASIZING, THEN WE WILL ASK ANOTHER TO DELIVER THE MESSAGE.

ALEXANDRA: [GASPS] OH NO, YOU CAN'T! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SEIFER! [BEGINS TO HUG HERSELF IN SHALLOW SHOCK] SEIFER SEIFER SEIFER…

MICA: LOOK, DO YOU PLAN TO MOVING ANYTIME SOON AS TO BRING THE PAPER TO HIM? TIME IS RATHER IMPORTANT.

ALEXANDRA: OK OK! NO NEED TO BE GRUMPY. SHEESH. [YANKS THE PAPER FROM EYRAS AND STALKS AWAY]

BEATRICE: WELL THANKS… [INVITATION IN HAND, SHE WALKS AWAY]

[CONVERSATION ENDS]

Half an hour had passed. It was now half past six. We hope that enough the two messengers had already given the messages to their particular idols. Due to the fact we would be going to an elite restaurant, formal dress would be more than expected. It would be mandatory. Therefore, it was necessary to ferret through our wardrobes for either a tuxedo for the men or a ball gown for the women. Fortunately enough, we had packed enough for whatever occasion that would come before us. 

Tonight would be a deciding factor in our experiment. If it succeeded, there would be hope. If it failed, the experiment was complete; there would be no purpose in continuing vainly.

Experiment GOLD was approaching its climax.

+++

**Author's Note:** I would just like to give out heartfelt thanks to those loyal reviewers- you know who you are. =) 


End file.
